


A Wild and Squishy Christmas

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls
Genre: BBW, Bathroom Sex, Belly Jobs, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Christmas Smut, Come Swallowing, F/M, Fat Sex, Female Ejaculation, Food Kink, Groping, Kitchen Sex, Large Belly, Large Breasts, Large Butt, Stuffing, Threesome - F/F/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: When the holidays come around, Naho Ebihara starts putting on winter weight, and the Producer can't keep his hands off her. Takumi Mukai, however, isn't entirely pleased with this. The Producer will have himself a very merry Christmas with two of 346's biggest idols.
Relationships: Producer/Ebihara Naho, Producer/Mukai Takumi
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Sexy Santa Showcase





	A Wild and Squishy Christmas

* * *

_Got ideas, art, or just wanna chat?[Join us on Discord!](https://discord.gg/TyqCnuv) Let’s create together. _

* * *

“Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Please, stop on by, Merry Christmas!”

Naho Ebihara had been working throughout December at a patisserie in Tokyo as the shop’s Santa Girl. The Producer promised her that she’d get free food if she worked at the store, since they had an agreement with 346 Pro, and Naho couldn’t resist the allure of food. She was already somewhat pudgy around her belly when she first became an idol, and now that she’d been working towards this new goal, her winter weight was only going on faster.

The waistband of her underpants was getting tighter as her belly expanded. Her arms and thighs were getting a little fatter as well, but most of it was going to her breasts, ass and belly. She was voluptuous more than she was fat. After advertising the store, Naho came back inside and took off the Santa outfit, revealing that she was wearing a shorter top than expected, one that exposed her midriff.

“If there’s nothing restraining my belly, I have more room to eat,” said Naho. “I wonder what’s on the menu for today.”

“Today, we have a red velvet Santa cake,” said the store owner. “This one’s sure to become a best seller if you enjoy it, Ebihara.”

Ebihara cut the cake into slices, and started eating. She kept working on it, taking piece by piece into her mouth. By the third slice, her stomach was already starting to show signs of getting bigger and rounder. She had filled herself up well beyond what most people who got the cake ate, and kept going. The Producer watched in delight as Naho’s stomach started to swell, stretching and flopping out as more cake was pushed into it. Though he couldn’t admit it, he loved it when Naho got fatter.

There weren’t many idols at 346 who had noticeable bellies, and he had a thing for girls with plump stomachs. Kanako Mimura was trying to diet, and Shizuku almost didn’t notice. Naho was different. She wore clothes that showed off her belly the fatter she got, and was always rubbing and patting it as she ate her large meals, drawing out cute burps that got louder and cruder as her stomach filled up. She was already fairly busty, and having a large belly sticking out from underneath those boobs made her look softer, curvier and that only made the Producer hard.

As soon as Naho’s plate was cleared, she and the Producer moved away from the cameras and toward the back of the store. It was warm in the kitchens, but nobody was cooking in there. Everything had been put in the display cases this morning, and the chefs were done for the day.

The Producer grabbed onto Naho’s belly, now round and sticking out from her clothes, and began shaking it around.

“Who’s my favorite chubby idol?” said the Producer. “God, you look so sexy when your belly’s full.”

“I can feel your hardness on my leg,” said Naho. “Let me tend to that for you.”

Naho lifted her shirt, revealing her bra. Her breasts were as big as Azusa Miura’s despite being a few years younger. She unhooked her bra, revealing her stiff, pink nipples. Watching Naho’s breasts jiggle and sway about on top of her belly was one of the things that got the Producer going. With his cock about to burst out of his pants, Naho stripped him from the waist down and exposed his cock to the kitchens.

“What a delicious fat cock,” said Naho. “Enjoy, Producer.”

Naho took the entirety of the Producer’s cockhead into her mouth, slurping on it happily. Her breath still smelled like cake, and as she rocked back and forth on his cock, the Producer saw her breasts swaying. Watching Naho’s jiggling tits got him fully erect inside her mouth, surprising Naho as his dick almost reached the back of her throat.

“You’re sho big,” she said.

Her head moved up and down on the Producer’s dick, making loud slurping sounds as she savored the salty flavor of his cock. Naho had been sexually servicing the Producer for a while, ever since she did a gourmet tasting show and was left with a stuffed belly afterwards. She was so happy from being filled with food that her pussy started to drip. She wanted to get her hands on the first dick she could find, and that was the Producer’s. Since then, he’d been indulging in letting her become soft and squishy, in exchange for sex.

With his cock sufficiently lubed up with her spit, Naho dropped it from her lips, and let the Producer’s dick dangle, a string of saliva connecting them for a moment, before picking up her breasts. While she wasn’t as fat and plump in her chest as Shizuku Oikawa, she was still quite skilled in giving titfucks. Her squishy breasts wrapped around the Producer’s cock, enveloping it in a warm, pillowy field of softness.

“Your cockhead is poking through. It’s like a strawberry on a cake,” said Naho. “Do you like my tits?”

“I love them!” said the Producer. “I want to cum all over your chest!”

“You’re not going to,” said Naho. “I want to swallow your cum, remember. Any food tastes better with a topping of your semen.”

Naho pressed her breasts against his dick, squeezing her soft, fat titties around his length. As his dick sunk into her breast fat, Naho felt him throbbing in between her cleavage. She bent down and resumed licking the head, enjoying the salty taste of his precum. It was a nice chaser after all the sweetness she had been enjoying in front of the cameras. Naho remained composed, but the Producer couldn’t stop groaning.

“Ebihara, this is... so good! You’re an expert at cocksucking!” said the Producer.

“It’s another form of eating,” said Naho.

Naho’s pussy was getting wet, making a damp spot in her panties. She hurried her pace, sucking louder and slurping the Producer’s cock in a state of hungry lust. Or perhaps lustful hunger. For Naho, food and sex had become so intertwined that one led to the other, no matter which meal it was. Everything went back to the Producer’s dick.

“Here it comes,” said the Producer.

With her breasts squeezing as tight as they could, her hard, pink nipples brushed up against the underside of the Producer’s glans. The hard points pressing against his head made the Producer cum, spraying a hot load onto Naho’s breasts. Cum dripped down onto the curves of her breasts, rolling past her nipples and down to her bloated belly. She picked up her breast to her mouth, sucking off the warm cum. Once she swallowed, she let out a small burp.

“That was delicious,” Naho said. “I want some of this in my pussy.”

Naho pulled down her panties, revealing her plump ass to the Producer. It was a nice, fat butt with generous curves, giving the Producer something to watch bounce and jiggle during sex. It was easy to grab onto, and felt nice and soft when it pressed against his body. Her pussy was covered in a thick bush of pubic hair, making her lower body look several years more mature than her actual age.

The Producer was still rock hard, overcome with primal lust from the sight of Naho’s pussy and equally hairy asshole. Naho bent over on the counter, her cum-smeared breasts pressing into the counter as her belly rubbed up against the edges. She spread open her pussy to show the wet folds, welcoming the Producer into her warmth. She got her wish when his cock slammed into her moments later.

As her fat pussy swallowed up his cock, the Producer’s lower body was taken in by Naho’s warmth. She was sucking his dick deeper in, eager for her womb to take his cum for her own. He began thrusting inside her, pushing his pelvis against her ass. With every thrust, a ripple of pleasure was sent through her body fat. It started in her ass, spread to her overstuffed belly, and ended at her plump breasts, where her hard pink tips became blurred from the speed of their swinging.

Naho moaned louder, her voice echoing off the walls of the empty kitchen. Her body swayed and jiggled from the rush of the Producer’s cock, belly and breast fat wobbling about. The extra pressure of her full stomach pressing down on his cock only made the Producer harder. He wasn’t going to stop until he came inside her. Naho, looking at the kitchen door for any signs of management, felt like she was being watched. The thrill of it all only got her wetter.

“Producer, do you know what one of my greatest dreams is?” asked Naho between her moans.

“What is it?” asked the Producer, staring at her fat ass. Of all the idols at 346 Pro, Naho had the biggest butt, even bigger than the wide hips of Takane Shijou. There was so much to grab onto, and it was so soft to grab. He loved doing her in doggy style, but he wanted to grab her belly and tits during sex, too. Every part of Naho’s squishy body was so sexy.

“I want to make a confection with my breast milk and have everyone enjoy eating it,” said Naho.

“Breast milk? Doesn’t that only happen when you’re...?” asked the Producer.

“I tried to induce, but it would be quicker and easier if I got pregnant. With your dick,” said Naho.

The Producer became rock hard inside Naho, stretching out her plump lips. He thrust faster and harder, hoping to reach her womb. He wanted to cum inside her, to fill her with his seed. Grabbing onto her butt, digging his fingers into the flesh, he came inside her. Naho let out a loud sigh as her pussy overflowed with hot cum, white and dripping out onto the floor of the kitchen. She let the Producer stay inside her, pumping out every last drop until he fell limp.

When he removed his cock from her insides, Naho reached around and scooped out a fingerful of semen, licking it off her digits to the Producer’s delight. “I love it.”

* * *

The 346 office members had gathered around to watch Naho’s segment air on TV. Everyone was watching it except for the two that had participated in it. Naho and the Producer were one room over. The Producer was sitting on the couch with his pants at his knees, while Naho spread her legs and straddled him, her top open to expose her breasts and belly. The two of them were making out. Watching her segment had reminded them of what they did afterward, and they got horny once again.

“Yes, grope my fat belly!” said Naho. “When I finish eating, I want to have sex. When I finish having sex, I want to eat! I hunger for you, Producer!”

“Naho, I love your chubbiness,” said the Producer, kissing her as he fondled her stomach, one hand occasionally moving to her tits. He wasn’t inside her yet, but he was hard and rubbing against her underwear. She was prepared for him to slip in at any moment.

The door opened with a slam. Takumi Mukai walked in. She had the second biggest breasts in 346, eclipsed only by Shizuku Oikawa’s massive jugs. She was a former delinquent who had become an idol because of her singing talent and hidden love of cute things. She hadn’t been away for long enough for her to completely shed her delinquent image, and looked at the Producer and Naho like she was seconds away from laying a fist on them.

“What the hell are you two doing?” she asked. “Producer, stop getting so handsy with Ebihara! We can hear you in the next room!”

“Takumi,” said the Producer. “We were about to finish.”

“Finish elsewhere!” said Takumi. “What do you love about her so much? She’s getting so flabby!”

“Thank you,” said Naho, placing a hand to her cheek and blushing. “My belly’s soft and squishy. You can touch it, if you want.”

“I don’t want to touch your belly fat,” said Takumi. “Producer, it’s almost Chrrrrristmas. You oughta pay more attention to all of us.”

“Sorry,” said the Producer. “I’ll make an effort to...”

Takumi looked between his legs and saw his erection. She realized that he wasn’t just getting handsy, he was about to put it in Naho during office hours. Frustrated, Takumi crossed her arms and propped up her breasts, then stormed out of the office. She jumped on her motorcycle. The engine purred, and she raced off into the snowy night. The Producer wondered where she was going.

Natsuki Kimura was the only one who knew the answer. “When Takumi was still with her gang, they liked to go to the old KFC down the block. They’re getting a lot of business around this time of year, so she’ll probably be in line for a long time. Go get her, Producer!”

With her bike parked in a nearby alleyway, Takumi picked up her order from KFC. She had ordered a thick chocolate milkshake and the biggest box of chicken the fast food joint stocked. It was greasy and hot, the kind of comfort food she loved when she was roaming with her old gang. She found a secluded corner of the restaurant and started chomping away at the chicken, swallowing it very quickly. The flavor lasted just long enough on her tongue for her to savor it.

“Still pretty good,” said Takumi. “Worth the price.”

While the other customers wondered what a delinquent like her was doing eating alone, they knew better than to ask her questions. Takumi’s scowl scared off anyone else from coming to her table. In between bites of the greasy chicken, she muttered to herself about what she had seen back at the office.

“Have you not noticed how much I care for you, Producer? I’m not fat like Ebihara, but I’ve got huge tits! Those have to count for something, right?” she said. “If that’s how Ebi’s going to have it, I have to make myself fat. That’ll get you to notice me!”

She looked towards the counter, already prepared to place another order and a third one to go for when she got home. She had been so busy with work that she didn’t have much time to eat today, and while it’s not what the production company would have wanted, she was happy to stuff herself full of fried chicken. She finished her first bucket and started making moves on the second, when she saw a familiar face standing at the opposite end of the restaurant.

“Producer?” Takumi said with a mouthful of chicken.

“Takumi, you didn’t need to run away,” said the Producer. Takumi swallowed, and the Producer looked down her body. Her large breasts stood out, a massive 95cm in size. They looked so soft and pleasant to touch, and her nipples were visible underneath her clothes. She had been thinking erotic thoughts, and with no bra, the hardness of her tips was made clearly visible.

What caught his eye more than her breasts was her belly. It was sticking out from her clothes, making them difficult to button and zip all the way up. She had been eating so much that her stomach was looking round and taut. Even though it ached a bit, Takumi had kept on eating, and was prepared to eat more. She had somehow outdone Kanako Mimura’s attractively plump stomach in one meal. That kind of hardheaded dedication to winning back the Producer got him going as much as the roundness of her soft stomach itself.

“I want to watch you eat the rest of this meal,” said the Producer. “I have a thing for girls who can eat a lot. Watching them finish an entire meal is erotic.”

“If that’s how you like it,” said Takumi. “Then I’m gonna show the Colonel just what my belly can do!”

When she’d finished eating, Takumi and the Producer did not immediately leave the KFC. Takumi pulled him into the bathroom and lifted her shirt, exposing her oversized breasts and overstuffed belly. She took the Producer’s hand and put it on her breast, looking away from him as his hand sunk deep into her soft and squishy titflesh.

“Well, what do you think? Second biggest tits in the company, right?” said Takumi. “Tell me you’re getting harrrrrd, Producer!”

The Producer unbuckled and unzipped his pants, letting them drop to reveal his dick. He was only a few years older than most of his idols, and yet his dick suggested a maturity far beyond his actual age. It was stocky and girthy, with large, dangling balls that only got occasional release with the nature of the idol industry. Takumi reached her hand down and grabbed it, stroking it between her fingers.

“What a sweet boner,” said Takumi. “I’m gonna have a lot of fun with this.”

He groped and massaged Takumi’s breast, watching her fat tits jiggle and sway in his hand. They were so soft and sticky with sweat that it felt like his hands were sinking into them. Her stiff nipple moved between his fingers, the pink tip growing harder as her moans grew louder. At the same time, Takumi stroked his cock, moving her hand up and down the shaft with gentle motions. As she kept going, clear precum appeared on the tip. The Producer was already turned on. They could get this done quickly before the staff wondered what that noise was.

Takumi dragged the Producer’s cock closer to her belly. She rubbed the cockhead inside her belly button, teasing him with the tautness of her stuffed, round stomach. He got harder, his erection aching with how much he wanted to let go. Takumi kept stroking. Her frustration with the Producer boiled over, and she sat down on the toilet seat. Propping up her heavy breasts with her hands, she spread apart her cleavage and looked at the Producer with a glare.

“Fine! Stick it in my tits already!” Takumi said.

The Producer moved forward, and Takumi clapped her breasts around him. That amazingly large softness enveloped his shaft, his tip popping out of her sweaty chest. Takumi’s breasts were even bigger than Naho’s, covering all of his dick in a pillowy softness. She rubbed her breasts up and down, massaging his dick with rough, quick motions. She mumbled something to herself as she kept wanking him, waiting for the moment when he would cum on her chest.

“Ebihara’s not the only idol in the entire company. I know I scare people off, but I can be cute, too. Throw me in one of those Santa outfits and I’ll match her,” said Takumi. She wasn’t as confident in her cutess as Sachiko, but she still wanted to be cared about, which only made her titfuck better.

“I’ll... wow, that’s so soft... get you and Ebihara a show for Christmas,” said the Producer. “Promise. Your breasts are so soft!”

“I’m proud of ‘em,” said Takumi.

Squeezed from both sides by Takumi’s softness, the Producer couldn’t hold on any longer. He was pumped up from running here, and the stimulation from Takumi was overwhelming his cock. She opened her mouth and let out some spit between her breasts, lubing them up for a final push. After a few more squeezes, the Producer came hard. With great force, wads of cum shot out, landing on Takumi’s face and dripping onto her breasts.

It rolled down her body, making its way to her round belly. Takumi was covered in cum, but she was smiling. She had finally gotten the Producer to notice her. She licked up the rest of the cum from his dick, topping off her fried chicken and milkshake with a salty dessert. Takumi let out a small, cute burp, and asked the Producer to help her clean off. They would ride back to 346 on her motorcycle, even if her belly would take up more room than it had on the way there.

When the Producer and Takumi made it back, Naho approached her, grabbing onto her cold hands. “Takumi, I was worried about you,” said Naho, her voice taking on a motherly tone. “You can’t just run off like that.”

“Sorry ‘bout that,” said Takumi. “I don’t hold any ill will against you or anything. I just wanted the Producer to pay attention to my awesome tits, and not only your belly. I’m not as big as you, but I think it’s cute. Can you show me how you’re able to eat so much?”

“It’d be my pleasure,” said Naho.

* * *

The days towards Christmas counted down, with Takumi and Naho getting along better than before. Takumi let Naho ride on her motorcycle to help them get to events, and Naho showed Takumi her favorite restaurants, nearly all of which were doing Christmas promotions that 346 Pro had a hand in. They were gifted with large portions of food as part of the deal, and the two of them continued eating, their bellies growing rounder and heavier with every passing day until Christmas.

Christmas Eve arrived, and Naho was quite tubby around her midsection, with noticeable rolls in her belly. Takumi wasn’t quite as big, but still had a paunch that showed beneath her outfits. It was on this day that the two idols had been booked to host a gingerbread house special, a collaboration with an American sweets maker. Naho and Takumi worked together to build a house using only the raw ingredients before them, and created a miniature castle that befit the name of their company.

Once the cameras finished rolling, Naho and Takumi opened up the outfits they were wearing. Takumi was dressed in a Santa jacket, which had a similarly styled bikini that showed the edges of her nipples and the roundness of her belly underneath. Naho was wearing a white one styled like a snowman with a festive winter cap. Though their outfits were designed for cold weather, the bright lights in the studio made it hot enough to warrant taking them off.

“Look at you, Ebihara. You’ve put on weight,” said Takumi, playfully grabbing Naho’s belly and shaking it.

“You’re also looking a little heavy,” said Naho, returning the favor and squeezing her fingers into Takumi’s fat belly, getting a feel for how much fried chicken and Christmas sweets she’d been eating over the past weeks.

Takumi reached for a bag of frosting and placed the tip just above Naho’s jiggling stomach. She placed two dots near the top of her curve, and piped out a line with the frosting, creating a snowy-looking smile right on Naho’s belly. Naho grabbed a tube of icing and returned the favor, drawing out the kanji for 炎 on Ebihara’s stomach, alternating red and green icing for the strokes.

Naho’s stomach was seized upon again by Takumi, who started licking the frosting off her belly with great, seductive licks, tracing the curve of her belly fat with her tongue. Naho shivered a little, enjoying the feeling of having her stomach played with. Takumi moved her hands upward, pushing Naho’s snowman bra out of the way to expose her breasts, all the extra fat her body was storing making them a little bigger. They flopped out, leaving her topless in the middle of the studio.

With her belly left unguarded, Takumi saw Naho bump her out of the way with the force of her belly, letting Naho lick the icing off Takumi’s stomach. The kanji smeared into a mess of green and red. Naho also pushed up the Santa bra, letting Takumi’s bare breasts hang free. At the sight of their bare bosoms, after making sure everyone else was out of the studio, the Producer approached the table where the gingerbread castle was resting. He unzipped his pants, pulling out his hard cock.

“This is so sexy,” said the Producer. “Keep doing that!”

Naho and Takumi grabbed each others’ breasts, jiggling them about and looking towards the Producer. He was stroking his dick, overcome with lust at the sight of these two playing with each others’ chubby bodies in the middle of all this Christmas spectacle. He had been holding it back during the taping, but now that the set had been cleared, they were free to do as they pleased for the next half hour or so. He kept rubbing it, pushing his cock to the limit.

“I’m going to...” said the Producer.

He came hard, spraying gobs of semen across the gingerbread castle. It was a white Christmas in the land of gingerbread, the walls and roofs of the castle glistening with freshly squeezed cum. For Naho and Takumi, that only made the gingerbread artwork look more delicious. They had planned to eat it after the filming, but now that it was glazed with a hot dollop of the Producer’s semen, it looked even more delicious.

Naho grabbed a knife, and started cutting off parts of the gingerbread house. The rooftops were covered in the most semen, though it had dripped everywhere. The salty flavor of cum had mixed with all the sweetness on the gingerbread house, creating a unique flavor that made the girls hungry for more. They kept splitting pieces off until they had eaten the entire castle, only a few crumbs remaining on the plate. The castle was in their bloated bellies, and it showed.

“Producer...” said Naho, playfully smacking her belly. “Let’s have some Christmas fun.”

“All that food has made me hungry for some dick,” said Takumi. “I hope you’re ready to stuff our stockings!”

The Producer approached Naho and Takumi. He sat down, his dick at the level of their stuffed bellies. The idols stood together, letting him slide his hard cock between their bellies. He could almost feel the food digesting inside them. The softness of Naho’s plump stomach and Takumi’s growing one overlapped on his shaft, making him shiver with delight. Eating so much food around the holidays had done good for them.

“He’s enjoying it,” said Naho.

“Our tits are even softer,” said Takumi.

After letting the Producer enjoy their belly job for a while longer, his member pressing into their soft stomachs. Their body heat overlapped, the Producer’s cock, already slick with semen, getting harder. When the girls felt it throbbing, the Producer getting closer to cumming, they bent down and picked up their breasts from below. Naho winked at Takumi, and the two of them began smacking their breasts together, making a clapping noise.

“Merry Christmas, Producer!” said Naho.

“Merry Chrrrrrrrrristmas!” said Takumi. “You’ve done a fine job this year. Still got like a week left, but it’s the holy night. So we’re gonna get you off with our soft tits.”

Takumi and Naho pressed their breasts against each other, trapping the Producer’s cock in the middle of four soft tits. Their hard nipples rubbed up against each other, making Takumi and Naho moan and start to get wet. Their sweat-soaked cleavage, hot from the studio lights, beat against his cock from both sides. He had enjoyed Naho and Takumi’s titjobs individually, but together they were so soft he felt like he would fall asleep after cumming.

Naho smiled, and looked straight into Takumi’s eyes. Being able to share this moment with each other, each others’ bodies and the Producer’s cock, was an experience that couldn’t be replicated. Takumi blushed, trying to look away. She spit in the middle of their breasts, coating the Producer’s cock in her saliva. His thrusting became faster, speeding up until he pushed his glans out of the center of their breasts.

“I’m....!”

It looked like snow falling upon white mountains. The tips of their tits were covered in a mantle of white, the Producer’s semen rolling down onto their nipples. The smell of cum filled their noses, turning them on and staining the inside of their festive and skimpy outfits. The Producer’s cock slid out of the breast mountains. Both girls knew that he had incredible stamina, and knew just the thing to turn him on again.

Naho turned around and presented her butt to the Producer, while Takumi looked directly at him. They danced seductively, moving their bodies as they lowered the bottoms of their outfits. Lines of sticky pussy juice trailed from their lips into the bottoms of their bikinis. They removed their bras, leaving only their shoes, gloves and festive hats on.

With the full shape of her figure visible, it was obvious just how much weight Naho had gained. The roundness and fullness of her form, those feminine curves, made her look even more attractive. While Takumi was still rather top-heavy, the rest of her was voluptuous and alluring, even with her standoffish attitude.

Takumi lay down on one of the towels, spreading her legs and showing her hairy, pink pussy to the Producer. She was eager to have his dick inside her again. Naho lay down on top of Takumi, positioning her pussy lips directly on top of Takumi’s. Both of their assholes were clearly visible. Naho’s large, squishy belly pressed into Takumi’s, and their hard nipples once again overlapped, the drying cum on their chests almost binding them together like frosting that piped together a gingerbread house.

Naho had saved a tiny fondant mistletoe from one of the gingerbread houses. She placed it between hers and Takumi’s wet pussies, soaking it in their love juices. Naho winked in the Producer’s direction.

“Look! Our pussies are kissing under the mistletoe! Now you have to kiss too, Producer,” she said.

The Producer kissed their clits, slurping up the exquisitely flavored fondant. He swallowed it easily, and presented his hard cock before the two idols. They were both wet and eager. He teased Takumi’s lips with his glans, and shoved it inside her in a single stroke. Takumi’s entire body felt hot. She’d tasted the Producer’s dick before, but doing it with Naho’s heavy, fat body on top of her, on a stage, was a new experience. She let out a load moan, welcoming the Producer.

“FUCK that feels good,” Takumi said. “I have missed this dick.”

“Your face looks so cute with him inside you,” said Naho.

The Producer began humping Takumi while groping Naho’s butt. Her soft ass was fun to squeeze, covered in sweat and nearly sticking to his hands. As he thrust inside Takumi, he saw their bellies shake and rub against each other, the fat underneath their skin wobbling and swaying to the rhythm of his cock. Takumi’s massive breasts jiggled, her hard nipples brushing against Naho’s as the Producer scraped his cock against her inner folds.

“I love getting fucked!” said Takumi. “My pussy feels amazing right now!”

As Takumi edged closer to climax, the Producer removed his cock from her pussy. Still dripping wet with Takumi’s juices, he slid it inside Naho’s waiting slit. Naho’s belly wobbled as the Producer’s cock burrowed inside her, making her body fat shake on top of Takumi’s. Feeling it brush against her, Takumi was fully aware of Naho’s weight, the extra jiggling from the Producer’s dick spreading down to her body that had been left waiting, just on the edge of orgasm.

“What a fat yule log,” said Naho. “And just as hot.”

The Producer moved his hands up Naho’s sweaty body, moving down to her pudgy belly. He pushed his hands between the girls, having them sandwiched on both sides by their stomachs. It was warm and soft in there, making him hard and ready to start fucking Ebihara. He thrust passionately, his cock going deep inside her. Naho’s moans were lewd, and very similar to the ones the Producer had heard her make when she finished eating a good meal.

Now it was Takumi’s turn to look at Naho’s face. As the Producer fucked her from behind, Naho’s expressions looked more mature than Takumi, even though she was a year younger. Her moans almost sounded like a melody, grunting and groaning to the rhythm of the Producer’s thrusting cock. Takumi had a better understanding of exactly how well these two got along.

“You’re really loving her fat body, aren’t you?” asked Takumi.

“There’s more of me to love,” said Naho. “Lots of places for the Producer to grab onto while we’re fucking. This is why I don’t mind gaining weight.”

“Don’t mind? The Producer encouraged you to get tubby!” said Takumi.

Naho laughed coyly. “That’s our little secret.”

“Your flabby, soft pussy is the best, Naho,” said the Producer. “It’s plump and squeezing tight around me. Takumi’s is warmer and tighter. Gah, I can’t decide which of you I want to cum inside!”

“I’m sure that meat rod of yours has the stamina for both of us,” said Takumi. “I can feel my clit throbbing. I want to cum! I want to cum so badly!”

The sound of the Producer’s dick sliding in and out of Naho grew louder and squelchier. Takumi was feeling it below, and joined in the moaning. Sliding his hands a little further, the Producer got his fingers around one of Naho and Takumi’s nipples, and pinched down on them. Both girls cooed loud enough and hard enough that they both squirted a little on the towel, their bodies eager for his dick to cream them.

Giving one final, powerful thrust, the Producer pushed his dick as far as it could go inside Naho’s pussy, and came hard. Her overstuffed belly filled up with cum as he emptied it into her womb, filling her with the warmth of the holiday season. While he was still hard and shooting, he removed it from Naho and stuck it in Takumi, jizzing inside her with the rest of whatever had built up in his balls. As Naho and Takumi’s bodies grinded together, their hard clits and hard nipples brushed against each other, and both of them came. Two powerful squirts popped from their pussies like champagne, landing on the towel and the Producer’s legs.

“That felt wonderful,” said Naho.

“My cunt’s still buzzing,” said Takumi. “Damn, that was good.”

The Producer lay down on the towel, between Takumi and Naho. Their bellies were pressing in on him from the sides, his arms between their soft breasts. The girls leaned in and kissed his cheeks. Though his dick was half-hard, he didn’t care. They were content to bask in the afterglow of sex, looking at the lavishly decorated set they had filmed on, their stomachs full of gingerbread and semen, and enjoy the last moments of December 24th before the calendar’s date changed.

“Merry Christmas, Producer,” said Naho.

“I didn’t exactly hate it...” said Takumi. “You’ve got a good dick, Producer. And a good heart. Merry Christmas.”

When the Producer made it back to 346 Pro’s offices, just in time for the idols’ Christmas concert, Chihiro asked him where he was and what had kept him for so long. She could faintly sense the smell of semen on the girls, and gave the Producer a knowing look. His Christmas Eve celebrations had been enjoyable, and if he had any openings on Christmas Day, she would be more than happy to take him at the office party.

He was going to be busy all the way up until New Years’.


End file.
